compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Night Thieves
The Night Thieves, a defunct Combine Member Group (CMG) in the Star Wars Combine, were founded in Year 1 Day 185 by Owan D'arc a.k.a. "Anti-Tarkin" — a respected veteran of the "Star Wars Sim" (SWSim) — and his friends. The creation of this collective caused a stir due to its categorization under "Chaos." When D'arc stepped down as leader and became an Assistant Sim Master, the organization was incorporated into Hammers Slammers. Founding members of this organization included Anti-Tarkin, Mithrander, Idalia and C'Teal."Night Thieves - History" History The revolutionary collective known as the Night Thieves was founded by Owan D'arc (also known as "Anti-Tarkin") a month after he left Centrepoint Space Station (CSS). Its creation on Year 1 Day 185 occurred amid a storm of controversy: The Star Wars Combine administrators announced that a new "Group" category had been created named "Chaos" and the only collective permitted within this category was the Night Thieves. This administrative decision was quite unpopular in the player community. was Deputy Director of the Night Thieves.]] The original purpose of the Night Thieves remains unclear. Most players assumed they were anarchists or pirates. The Night Thieves soon issued a series of political commentaries criticizing the major factions in the simulation. The response of one of these factions, the Rebel Alliance, was to brand the Night Thieves as "terrorists." Within months the Night Thieves were joined by Rik Avner and Cloud Carbine. D'arc, Avner and Carbine would become the nucleus of the group. On Year 2 Day 40, the Night Thieves and Rebel Alliance opened discussions regarding a strategic alliance. A month later, the alliance was officially announced. By Year 2 Day 130, the pact disintegrated after the Night Thieves were accused of supporting a coup within the Rebel Alliance. These accusations led to the removal of Supreme Commander Shae Briston from the Rebel Alliance. Briston was replaced as leader by David "Dr. Fro" Salohah who assumed power under the new title of President of the Rebel Alliance. All rebel officers with ties to the Night Thieves were dismissed; other members were court-martialed. Within months, the relationship between D'arc and Avner became strained. Avner parted ways with D'arc and later became a religious devotee of Alissma. After Avner left, the Night Thieves experienced internal turmoil and, on Year 2 Day 263, Carbine departed the Night Thieves and started a new organization: "Paradox Mining." By Year 2 Day 360, the activity of the Night Thieves had dropped dramatically. They issued a public statement that they were voiding all bounties on their enemies. Their diplomatic stance towards the Rebel Alliance was declared to be "neutral." On Year 3 Day 98, D'arc stepped down as leader of the Night Thieves and became an Assistant Sim Master. The remnants of the Night Thieves became a mercenary subgroup of Hammers Slammers. Eventually, D'arc attempted to rebuild the Night Thieves. Whether or not he was successful remains unknown. Description "The Night Thieves is a revolutionary group of beings from all different species and races who believe in the individual rights of each being in the galaxy. They believe that each person has the right to freedom; freedom from oppression, freedom from tyranny, and freedom from unjust treatment. People have a right to choose their government, not to have one forced upon them. That a government should listen to its citizens and serve them, rather than the other way around. The Night Thieves fight for the people and are comprised of the people. They are the galaxy's heroes, martyrs, friends and family, willing to lay their lives down for the greater good."C.M.G. - main page - Night Thieves Members ] Command Division * Chief Administrator: Owan D'arc a.k.a. "Anti-Tarkin" * Deputy Administrator: Rik Avner * Intelligence Operations: Agent Timeclock * Intelligence Operations: Agent Baron Kain * Intelligence Operations: Agent Jaruss Kadin * Intelligence Operations: Agent Novablast Tactical Division Space Combat Squads * Director of Space Combat Squads: Admiral Cloud Carbine The Crimson Knights * Captain Skiyan * Lieutenant Ulic Quel Droma * Chief Petty Officer Stiltman The Sulon Aces * Commander Kerobani * Ensign Jaruss Kadin * Chief Petty Officer Arendi Lundar Planetary Combat Squads * Director of Planetary Combat Squads: General Siather * Combat Officer: Colonel Mithrandir * Combat Officer: Captain Timeclock * Combat Officer: Captain Baron Kain * Combat Officer: Sergeant Major Arktis Auslander * Combat Officer: Master Sergeant Novablast * Combat Officer: Sergeant JG Hendrix Political Division * Director of Support: Rik Avner * Diplomatic Assistant: Ulic Quel Droma * Diplomatic Assistant: Emberlee Needa * Diplomatic Assistant: Mihkail al Lan Other Positions * Director of R&D: Nova Andromeda * Weapons Specialist: Rugrin Dwaendo Banners * (Year 1) * (Year 2) * (Year 2) Notable members * Owan D'arc * Rik Avner * Cloud Carbine * Link Archer References Links * Old Night Thieves website (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions Category:Combine Member Groups